Brothers: Gates leading across the Sea
by MikoNoMeian
Summary: Gates that open up in our world, Two brothers get separated and meet in our time, two friends meet the Elric brothers on two different continents and promise to help them find each other again. (( Twas gift for the awesome Vic Mignogna ))


(( WOO, I AM BACK FROM THE OBYSS! Anyway, I have a new story that I wrote with Animechan123 as a gift to give to Vic Mignogna at a Con last year XD)  
This was all in fun - Flames are fine..but if they are rude..I will delete them. Comments are always fun  
Disclaimer: Do NOT own Full Metal Alchemist

Enjoy story.. ))

* * *

Brothers: Gates leading across the Sea

(Setting: Canada – North America – summer)

It was an early morning in August when Ed opened up his eyes and glanced around where he was, although he did not know where he was; a lingering confusing filled the young metal alchemist's head as he tried to trace back his steps or at least remember what brought him to this place.

Birds were singing and the sounds of vehicles were roaring close by nearly made Ed jump and scamper back to the closest thing that he could use as a balance…a tree.

"Where am I…?" he asked taking a look at his surroundings. "This isn't home…and where's…Al?"

More questions filled his head. He then decided to start looking for an answer as to why he was where he was and try and find his brother…wherever his brother was.

The sound of crunching asphalt filled Ed's ears as he started walking; his main goal was to find something or someone who could give him some information. On his walk he came across some sort of building that read **Travel Information**, surely this would answer take care of some of his annoying questions.

Upon entering the building, Ed looking around and saw some people looking at pamphlets and books…but what he couldn't understand was why these people dressed differently were? Ed looked down at himself, since he was dressed in his red jacket and black outfit.

_Who is this person? Is he dressed up for some sort of party? And what's with his arm...It's made out of metal...And to be honest he's short…_

Ed's eyes narrowed instantly hearing the words being whispered by some of the people near him. He didn't take kindly to people thinking he was short…he had enough of the name calling from a certain general back home.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT? I'M STILL GROWING!" he yelled causing the people to back up cautiously and shake their heads before returning to what they were doing. One person among the civilians was a girl with dark brown hair, blue eyes and glasses.

"Can I help you with anything?" She asked.  
"Yes, can you tell me where I am?" Ed calmed down momentarily.

The girl blinked a moment then nodded.

"Of course, you're in Canada…although I might add you don't seem like you don't know you're way around here. Could you tell me who you are?"

Ed glanced at the girl and gave her an awkward look.

"My name is Edward Elric…and I…" he paused then his eyes widened…" Canada?! I'm definitely far off from home…"  
"…You said you're name was Edward Elric…As in the Full Metal Alchemist?" The girl couldn't hold in her excitement then shook her head gently, watching the boy nod his head.

Ed sweat-dropped and shook his head at her excitement.

"Why does that surprise everyone? Look I'm just trying to find my brother and return home…"  
"Well…in that case why don't we go somewhere to talk and you can tell me what happened.."  
"…If I can remember that is…"

* * *

The girl, whose name was Miko along with Edward drove in her car towards a calm place where they could talk and learn more about how to help him get home, as Miko drove Ed looked out the window staring at the scenery that passed by the vehicle as if it were a sudden blur.

"What exactly are we driving on? There's so many vehicles here..."  
"Ha ha, it's called a highway Ed. Don't worry some people just refer to this as a "road"…You never seen something like this before?"

Ed shook his head no.

Miko blinked gently and thought to herself that Ed must be from some sort of different timeline if he didn't know what a highway was. But she'd get that out of him later. As she kept driving she couldn't help but look over at Ed who had his head down looking as if he was lost in a new world and just wanted to become small and hide away from the world.

She pulled into a conservation area and parked her car. Ed got out and followed her to a small lake surrounded by trees and sitting areas. Getting comfortable, Miko sat down by Ed and looked at him quietly.

"Why don't you start from the beginning…as much as you remember…" she placed a hand on his shoulder to try to comfort him as best as she could.

"I'll try…" Ed nodded and looked at his hands gently before taking a deep breath.

"I was with my brother Alphonse back home…in Risembool. We had just finished our quest to restore his body. But there was a matter of trying to help some people close a gate between dimensions. Of course we agreed but something told me that it wasn't a good idea."

"A gate…you mean a portal to different worlds of time?" Miko asked.  
"Something like that yes…" Ed nodded. "But something just picked at me telling me not to do so, but my brother was eager to get this done and just live our lives. But with Alchemy it was pretty easy since one person had to be on either side of the gate...uh...wormhole."

As Ed told his story, Miko nodded listening as best as she could, she could also see different marks and bruises on the boy's arm and face. Biting her lip, she continued listening.

"…something went wrong with what happened…and I could hear my brother's scream again calling me for help…As I tried to reach in to pull him out…I…I…ended up here."

By that time Ed was on the verge of tears he had endured so much losing everything gaining it back just to lose it all once again.

"You know what Ed…I'll help you in trying to find your brother reuniting you two once again. Let's go on a journey together. I will help you as best I can and fill you in on this century's technology."  
"Thank you so very much…I owe you one. Wait…What century is this…"  
"Um…it's 2012."

Ed just froze, he had traveled almost half way across time unsure of how to get back but first things first...he had to find Al before time ran out.

* * *

(( Part One! Like?, Comment?, Subscribe? Okay I won't go that far XD Hope you enjoy! ))


End file.
